Clois New Year's Drabbles
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Drabbles from past, present, and future all Clois related. Rated K  - T.
1. Pit Bull and Boy Scout

Hey everyone! The Christmas drabbles were just so much fun that I had to do a couple New Year's Drabbles. I'll try and post everyday but I will warn you that I do have work this week so it's going to be harder! Enjoy!

Rating: K+

Time: Past

Title: Pit Bull and Boy Scout (I had trouble with the title...)

* * *

"Smallville?" Lois asked as she entered the barn.

"Up here." He called from up in the loft.

"What are you doing up here? It's freezing!" She said as she rounded the corner of the stairs.

"No one said you had to come out here." He mumbled.

She punched his shoulder as she sat down on the couch. "Oh lighten up!"

He scoffed at her.

"So… I'm bored." She huffed out.

"So Mom and Dad got sick of you and sent you out here."

"Well… Your mom caught me raiding their wine collection. Anyways… They won't give me any… So do you want to play a game I just thought of?" She gave him puppy eyes.

He tried his best to ignore her pleading eyes. "Why didn't you go to Metropolis with Chloe?"

"I didn't feel like following her around on her mystery date, and don't ask she wouldn't give me any details, she kept them under lock and key. Anyways… do you want to play this New Year's game with me or not?"

_Maybe if I play this game she will leave me alone._ "Alright, Alright."

"Yes!" She smiled brightly at him. "Okay, it's pretty simply, I'm going to write a list of New Year's resolutions list for you and you're going to the same for me."

* * *

"Smallville I can feel your breath on my neck, stop cheating!"

He shifted in his seat, "I wasn't cheating… are you done yet?"

"Almost. This list is going to be perfect for you." She smiled at her work. "Alright, let's go every other. You first."

"_Okay._ Number one, I will not say negative comments directed towards other's anymore."

_Not likely_." Alright yours is to, not chase after someone else girlfriend anymore."

"I do not chase after anyone else girlfriend!"

"Yes, you do. She is cute, innocent, and wears pastel colors way too often.

Clark grimaced. "Okay number two, I will no longer be a back seat driver when Clark is driving."

Lois couldn't help her bubble of laughter. "What kind of New Year's resolution is that?"

"One that will make my life easier."

"Like we are even in the car together that much… Okay number two for Clark, I will stop 'the weight of the world is on my shoulders' persona."

Clark raked his hands through his hair. "You know… I don't really feel like playing this game anymore." He stood up and walked over to the window, and glanced up at the night sky.

Lois sat on the couch studying him, and then she got up and walked over to him."What's up with you?"she asked with her back to the window her face studying his.

"I guess I have just been thinking about my decisions over this past year, and I'm not really proud of them."

"See? There you go with the 'weight of the world' thing. Smallville I think you just need to loosen up a bit."

Clark sighed. _Lois would never understand._"Clark you can't control the world anymore than I can, when bad things happen you have to do all you can and then you have to brush yourself off and get back on the horse. Now I don't know what 'decision' were but obliviously it couldn't have been that terrible because you have two people less than 100 feet of here who completely love you. Not many people can say that." Clark smiled; he did have the best parents. "You're a real Debbie Downer… did you know that?" She said facing him. Lois smiled at his smile.

"Thanks Lois, for reminding me of the important things." He nudged her playfully.

"Any time Boy Scout." She punched his shoulder. He wrinkled his face at her.

"Boy Scout?"

"Sure, you're the All-American son." She shrugged her shoulders.

He smiled. "I guess I should call you Pit bull then."

"Pit Bull?" She glared at him.

"Yeah, you're like a pit bull you can never let anything go. And they are tough and smart and fierce looking" He shrugged at her.

"So you are saying I look like a big ugly pit bull?"

"What, no… you're Lois… you're…" Clark stammered_. Beautiful… What? Lois isn't beautiful… she is annoying and rude and… Beautiful. SHUT UP! _He grimaced at himself.

She huffed out a large breath. "You really are annoying, you know that?" She said as she walked down the stairs and out of the barn. "I need alcohol." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her face with her hands.

_I really shot myself in the foot with that one._ Clark sighed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it... Not my greatest work... but I hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's title: ? These new year's drabbles are giving my troubles when it comes to naming them. I'll just tell you it's "Present" Time. :)


	2. Drunk

Hey! Aww, you are so sweet and encouraging! I hope you enjoy this piece! Look for personal responses tomorrow ;)

Rating: T

Time: Present

Title: Drunk

* * *

"Smallville!" Lois stood up uneasily a big smile plastered on her face, and a bottle of Champaign in the other hand.

"Oliver!" Clark yelled as he took in Lois in his site.

Oliver walked guilty towards Clark, and turned to glare at Bart and Victor who were giggling like school girls from the kitchen.

"I told you to keep her away from the alcohol." Clark sent a glance at Lois who was laughing at the empty bottle, and then sent a full on glare at Oliver.

"Clark, she is a grown woman! She can drink if she wants. It is New Year's… People generally have a glass."

"Yes, she can drink, but I don't think people generally drink the WHOLE bottle by themselves. She was just worried about me and now she will be paying for it in the morning!"

"I'm sorry… but we couldn't say no to her. Tess kept…"

"Tess wasn't supposed to let her into watchtower."

"Lois kinda crept in…"

"A room full of superheroes and you can't keep my fiancée in a separate room." Clark scoffed.

"Hey! She is army trained!" Bart joined the conversation. Clark sent him a flaming glaze. "She threatened to kick me in my manhood if I didn't give her the key to mini-bar." Bart gulped.

"Why didn't you just _run_ away?"

"Dude… She would find a way to get me sometime when I'm least expecting it!"

"Bar-" But Clark has cut off by Lois hysterically laughing.

"Hahaha! Sorry… I was just thinking about last night when…" She sucked in a breath and then started laughing again. "When Smallville was tickling me and-" But she was cut off my Clark's hand, who's whole body was blushing red.

Everyone in the room was laughing.

"Dude, I want to hear the end of this story!" Bart laughed

"Smallville!" She huffed out as she pushed his hand away. She turned to yell at him, but it was if she just realized he was safe and home from the mission. She grabbed him by the jacket and attacked his mouth. Clark kissed her back with the same passion, until he heard the whistles and woots from inside the room.

Clark coughed nervously and straightened out before turning back to his audience. Lois pulled his ear down to her lips.

"I think it's time for some New Year's tonsil hockey." She raised her eyebrow seductively. Clark blushed again.

"Anyways… I think I'm going to take her home… her stomach is probably going to start emptying soon and I don't think you want it all over the… CarPET!" He turned to glare at Lois who grabbed his butt as said carpet which made carpet come out of his mouth in a shierk.

Bart and Victor were falling to the floor in laughter. Oliver had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah… You should take her home before the children, "He turned to send an amused look at Bart and Victor, "See something children shouldn't see."

Clark smirked at Oliver, and scooped Lois up into his arms.

Lois laughed as Clark walked across the room. "Goodbye everybody… I'm taking Smallville home to-" But her voice was cut off by Clark speeding out of the room.

"Lois is hilarious when she is drunk! She makes Clark so nervous." Victor laughed so hard he was crying.

"Man, Lois makes it sound like Clark is a freak." Bart laughed too.

Victor and Oliver both grimaced. "I don't think I wanted to know that." Oliver said to Bart.

"Well me either… but I-"

Oliver just shook his head at Bart. "Oh, and don't think that Clark will forget to kick your ass for letting Lois get into the bar."

"Hey! You didn't take the bottle from her!" Bart said angrily.

"Yes, but Clark doesn't know that." Oliver smiled. "I think it was better for Lois anyways to be drunk out of her mind then to sit there worrying about Clark… But he doesn't know that."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's time period: Future.


	3. Festive Sweater

Hey all! Here are my responses!

**Tooblind:** I'm glad you thought so! :)

**Taralittle: **You defiantly should! Me and my friends do it every year, it's fun because you have people to keep you accountable for them! Thanks! Drunk Lois is a blast to write! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**ElenaIsabella: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this piece!

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Hot-chocolate329: **Clark will eventually work up the courage ;) No one can stop Lo when she is on a mission ;) oh and you are most welcome!

**a,sky: **I'm kind of a push over, you all enjoyed the Christmas drabbles that I had to do the New Years's drabbles! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Jade2nightwing: **:)I'm glad you enjoyed the first one! And I'm so glad you thought so, I love writing drunken Lois!

**CaptainTightPants: **Clark does have that problem… a lot! Glad you liked it!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Haha, you kind of got your wish… Don't worry Drunk Lois will make one more appearance ;)

**Clois16: **Thanks friend! :)

**Xoxocamille: **You always seem to make me smile, I'm always looking forward to what you think of the drabble. I'm glad you "LOOOOOOOL" :)

**Crazy4fanfic2008: **I'm glad to see you reading them! LOL I'm glad you enjoyed it! Drunk Lois seems to be a favorite! Haha. I hope you enjoy the rest! :)

Alright, we are coming across a few future children and I thought I would give you a few photos of what i think the children would look like. Just delete the spaces between the link.

1. The family sweaters :)

2. Jon

3. Lilly

4. Queen Children (Note, this picture was as close as I could find.)

http:/ i1029. photobucket .com/albums/y357/ clvis/ K4101-05 .jpg

http:/ i1029. photobucket .com/albums/y357/ clvis/ baby .jpg

http:/ i1029. photobucket .com/albums/y357/ clvis/ fanficstuff .jpg

http:/ /i1029. photobucket .com/albums/y357/ clvis/ queenchildren .jpg(This was as close as I could get to what I wanted)

Rating: K+

Time: Future

Title: Festive Sweaters

* * *

"Lillian Lara ELLEN LANE-KENT! Get your butt out here young lady!"

"NO!" She yelled from her room.

"Lillian!"

"I'm not going Mommy!"

Lois laughed at how ridiculous her daughter was being; she was seven for goodness sake! She wasn't supposed to care.

"Your father is a nerd, I get it, but it will make him happy so could you please come out here so we can leave! We are going to be late!"

"How did Daddy get to you?" she huffed. "Did he pull the 'you never had a family New Year's Eve'?"

Lois chuckled again; her daughter was just too smart. She heard the door click open and saw her daughter come slowly out of her room dressed in a festive blue snow sweater that matched her mothers.

"Aww I want a picture with you and Jon together before we leave." Lois smiled at her grumbling daughter as she went to sit down next her happy baby brother smiling in his car seat.

* * *

"So Legs is this a Kent thing or…?" Oliver with a knowing grin as he asked her as she walked into the room.

"No… I'm pretty sure it's just a Clark thing." Lois smiled to Oliver as they walked into Watchtower

"Hey Junior!" Oliver leaned down to give Lilly a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Uncle Ollie." She gave him a hug. "Don't make fun of me Mommy made me wear it." She whispered in his ear, Oliver chuckled. "Where's Moira?" She asked peering around his shoulder.

"I think she is in the kitchen with Auntie Chloe." He chuckled as she zipped from his site.

"And how's my favorite nephew?" Oliver cooed at the grinning baby. "Can I take him?"

Lois laughed at his puppy eyes and nodded her head. He grabbed the baby from his car seat and zipped off his jacket. "Aw, Poor kid! They got to you too?" He looked at his nephew and laughed as the young boy sucked on his fingers. "You realize how domestic you've gotten Legs?"

"You're one to talk." She said with a glare as she unbuttoned her jacket. "Mister Puppy eyed, 'Can I please hold your baby?'"

"Alright, I'll give you that one… I'm a softy when it comes to babies… but I'm not the one wearing matching festive sweaters."

"Clark. I'm doing this for Clark. And I know that! You can never say no to my children. Lilly has you wrapped around her little finger and it looks like Jon is working his Kent charm too."

"Lo! Can you come into the kitchen?" Chloe called.

"Yeah cuz, be right there."

"I've got him." Oliver said as he sat down on the couch to watch TV.

Lois smiled at them and then walked into the kitchen. She smiled as she watched Rob, Lilly, and Moira chow down on a couple of homemade cookies.

"Aunite Lo!" Moira skipped up to Lois to give her a knee hug. Rob followed behind and gave Lois a hug.

"So what's up?" She turned to her cousin.

Chloe looked at her with a fit of giggles. "Lilly was right, I didn't believe her."

Lois sighed and arched an eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe pulled her close. "What did he do to make you wear it?" She whispered into her ear.

Lois shrugged her shoulders and then sent a glance at Lilly, tell Chloe she was listening. Lois simply winked at Chloe. Chloe made a grimace and then laughed at her cousin.

"I want a picture of you and Lilly. Lilly come in here please." Chloe said fishing her camera from its charger.

Lilly sighed. She knew once Daddy got here she would have to take a ton more pictures. She walked over to her mother with her arms crossed.

"Come on Lil smile!" Chloe cooed from behind the camera.

Lois wrapped her arms around her daughter and tickled her sides while pressing a kiss to the side of her face.

"Mommy!" Lilly squealed trying to break through Lois grasp.

"Aww!" Chloe said as she looked at the picture on her screen. She looked up and grinned.

"Hi." Lois gasped. Chloe snapped a picture

"Clark!" Lois huffed at her husband. "I told you to stop trying to scare me." She slapped his arms that were wrapped around her.

"Very nice festive sweater." Chloe said with a chuckle

"Thank you Chloe." He said with a smile and let go of his wife to hug Chloe. "We missed you at Christmas."

"Well when you're husband surprises you with a trip to the Bahamas… you generally don't say no." She smiled.

"Daddy!" Lilly said as she walked back into the kitchen. She glared at him.

"What's wrong peanut?"

"You even have to ask?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and counted back from 10.

Clark looked confused to his wife. Lois mouth 'I told you!', Chloe chuckled.

"Daddy, matching swea-_TERS_?" She asked exasperated

"It's a fun family tradition." He smiled and sent her puppy eyes.

She grimaced. "I'm only wearing this because Mommy made me." Clark laughed at her tone.

"She has more attitude then Lois sometimes." Chloe chuckled as she watched Lilly drag Moira into her bedroom.

* * *

"Don't forget to make a wish when it hits midnight!" Chloe said just before the 10 second timer flashed the screen.

"10, 9, 8…" They all chanted together.

Jon was happily asleep in the guest bedroom. Robert, Lilly, and Moira sat huddled together on the floor in front of the TV excited to watch the New Year roll in and the ball drop in NY, NY. Clark sat against the arm of the couch with Lois curled at his side with one hand on a glass of Champaign and her other knotted with Clark's. Oliver sat on the opposite side of the couch with Chloe sitting in his lap. She had her head rested against his shoulder. She smiled as she watched her daughter anxiously wait for it to hit the New Year, now that she was old enough to make it all the way to midnight.

"3,2, 1!" The three children jumped up and cheered as the watch the ball drop and explode into a sea of confetti. They blew on the noise makers Oliver gave them.

Clark gave Lois a quick kiss on her lips, while Oliver did the same to Chloe.

"Happy New Year everybody!" Clark said with a smile.

"Happy New Year Mom and Daddy!" Lilly said with a smile and gave them both a kiss.

The Queen children said happy New Year to their parents and then to their aunt and uncle.

"Happy New Year Legs." Oliver nudged Lois with his elbow.

"Oliver." Clark said a little annoyed, that nickname always bothered him a little.

"Superman." Oliver said with a wink.

"Happy New Year Chlo." Lois said and leaned forward and gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, can we go home now? I'm tired." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Oliver chuckled. "You're not having fun Junior?" He asked with a pout.

"Uncle Ollie." She rolled her eyes. "I always have fun when I'm here. I just reaaaally tired."

"Yeah okay peanut, we will go soon." He looked over at Lois. "Ready honey?" She nodded and then stood up to get her baby from the guess room.

OooOooO

"What did you wish for?" Lois asked as she lay next to Clark in their bed after they put their children to bed.

Clark smiled. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked a little confused.

"I don't need anything else. I have a beautiful wife, and two fantastic children. What else do I need?" He asked as he light caressed her face with his hand.

Lois smiled. "Good answer." And then she leaned into kiss him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I haven't decided what story I'm going to post tomorrow so it's a surprise!


	4. Tequila, Hurt, and Comfort

Hey everyone... This drabble kinda ran from me and just kept me writing. I know, the ending isn't what most of you will want, but I wanted to keep this as far away from AU as possibly. It's set in season 8, everything is the same except Jimmy's story is a little different. You'll see what I mean, Now I know Lana left after January was over... But I'm going to pretend it was sooner than that. Anyways enjoy!

Rating: T

Time: Past

Title: Tequila, Hurt and Comfort

* * *

"3,2,1" Chloe, Clark, Martha, and jimmy all sat around the living room playing cards taking a break to count down to midnight.

**BANG!** Everyone turned to the side door of the kitchen to see a clumsy body come through the door.

"Damn it." Lois mumbled as the screen door came back and smacked her head. She straightened out and turned towards her audience."Happy New Year!" She threw her arms up in the arm and giggled as some of the last drops of the bottle of tequila in her hand feel to the ground. "Oops." She dropped her purse to the ground and then clumsily fell to the floor to lick the drops up. Martha gasped and Jimmy chuckled. Clark… well Clark didn't know what to think.

"Lois!" Chloe cried, "That's disgusting! They have a dog!" She sent a glance at Clark to help her. Clark sent her a nod and got up to move to Lois in the kitchen.

"Lois?" He crouched in front of her. Lois was now leaned against the back of the island of the kitchen laughing. "Lois? Where did you go tonight?"

"Oh you know… here and there… bar, liquor store."

"Yes, I can see that." He grimaced at her. "Lois did you drive here?"

Lois thought for a moment. "I think I did…" She said confused.

Clark let out a nervous sigh. "Lois! Why didn't you call one of us? You should never drive drunk!"

"Okay Mother." She said sarcastically and then let out a little giggle.

"Lois, sweetheart, why did you go and get drunk?" Martha came over to Lois and put a hand on Lois' arm.

"I don't know Martha." Lois sent Martha a shrug. Martha whispered something to Clark and he nodded his head.

"Lois?" Lois looked at Clark with a glare. "Why… Why don't you come out to the barn with me? I have something… I want to show you."

Lois pursed her lips and then laughed and grabbed on to his arm to steady herself as she stood up. Clark's face blushed, and Lois let out a 'Whoa' as she stood uneasily in her stilettos.

Clark didn't want Lois to fall and get a concussion so he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground as he walked her down the steps of the porch.

"Where is Clark taking Lois?" Chloe asked as she watched him from the kitchen.

"Cold, Fresh air always seemed to sober Jonathan up a little when he drank."

"I don't know… I'm pretty sure Lois put away A LOT of alcohol." Chloe grimaced.

"Clark's probably in for a treat." Jimmy smiled

"You've got that right. When Lois gets _drunk _she gets a little friendly." Chloe chuckled.

* * *

Lois plopped down on the couch in the loft. She removed her jacket and turned to Clark with a mischievous grin.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked as he sat across from her on the coffee table.

"I'm great!" She smiled again as she sat up a little. "Do you ever feel lonely since you broke up with Lana for the millionth time?"

Clark stood up nervously and walked to the side window. "E-Yeah. I guess sometimes."

_That's a good enough answer for me. _Lois stood up and walked over to Clark.

She was dressed in purple, tight, knee length dress. It cut into a v around her cleavage, exposing enough just to drive Clark insane. Clark could tell that her hair was once in a loose up-do with all the stray bobby pins hanging from her hair.

"Lo-" But he was cut off by her lips. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and plastered herself against him.

Clark stood their shocked for a moment. He had been wondering what it would like to kiss Lois, ever since Lois talked to him about soul mates a couple months ago. It was more amazing than he ever thought imaginable, but he couldn't do this. Not while Lois tasted like stale beer and not while she was this drunk.

"Lois." He plead with her as he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her from him.

"Clark, you're supposed to pull the girl closer." She giggled and then leaned into kiss him again. Clark quickly lead back from her face. "Smallville! Can't you just be a good friend and give me what I want?" She sent him puppy eyes, Clark was distracted by how close her body was to his.

Lois latched her lips with his again and started to play with the hem of his shirt. Lois was ___intoxicating_ to Clark, his conscience battled in his head. Lois was like his own version of red k in his brain.

_Just, do what you want, you've wanted this for a long time and now she is just throwing herself at you._

_Kent! Get your hormones in order. She will kill you tomorrow if anything happens between you too, she doesn't __**really**__ want you. She is just drunk and feeling 'friendly'._

_It's Lois, she is hot, you've been fantasizing about her for awhile._

_Your mother is less than 100 feet away! She will eventually send Chloe come check on you. This is wrong._

His last thoughts were like a cold shower.

"Lois." He pulled his lips from hers just as Lois got to the last couple buttons of his dress shirt.

"What?" She asked distracted by her task at hand.

"No, Lois, we can't do this." He unattached himself from her and then walked a few feet away. He turned back at her to see her standing there with a hurt expression. Lois walked over to the couch and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Gosh, this is so stupid." She said more to herself then him.

Clark contemplated whether or not to go and sit by her. But he decided he couldn't watch her by upset like this, if she jumped him again, so be it.

"Lois, what's wrong?" He said softly putting a hand on her knee.

She looked up at him with tear strung eyes.

"Will I ever mean anything to you?" Her eyes searched his, before he could answer Lois started rambling. "I told myself, I'm going go and drink because it's New Year's, people drink on New Year's, but the real reason… I'm wallowing! Lanes don't wallow! But when it comes to you… I wallow! Twice, I have tried to get drunk over you! Can you believe that? Of course Ollie was there to stop me the first time. I guess I read the signals wrong, I thought you wanted me too, we almost kissed at Chloe's wedding but Lana walked in, and it's as if in your mind I walked out of your life. You never called me and asked me how I was doing; you ignored me until she left you again. And then you came crawling back to me, and stood me up. And you know what? That makes me mad! Yes! I'm mad at you!" She pushed him with her pointing finger. Her eyes were blazing, mascara running down her face.

Clark sat there dumb founded for a second. "Lo-" But she smacked him across the face.

"How dare you Smallville! How god damn dare you!" Now she was standing over him.

"Lois, I'm an idiot." He let out softly staring straight into her eyes.

"You've got that right." She let out less angry and sat next to him again. "Oh No…" Lois could feel the vomit travel up her throat. Luckily Clark had been there with a garbage can to fold Lois hair back.

"Go away…" She moaned and rolled on to her stomach.

"Lois." Clark nudged her with his hand and gave her a little shake. Nothing, he could hear her heavily breathing. He figured she was far gone enough she wouldn't wake up, so he ran her to the Talon.

**Clark to Chloe 1:09 AM:** Lois is going to be up all night getting sick; I brought her to the Talon. You and Jimmy can use my bedroom.

**Chloe to Clark 1:10 AM:** Well it's nice to know she didn't kill you. Thanks Clark.

* * *

Lois woke up feeling gross. Her body felt sticky and she was burning up. Sweat dripped off her forehead. Why was she so hot? She tried to move but she was stuck. Her eyes fluttered open to see her apartment. Well for starters she was wrapped tightly in her blanket. She clamped her eyes shut and re-opened them trying to focus on the tan-ish blob that was around her waist. _Arms?_ She thought confused. _Not just any arms, Clark Kent arms!_ She noticed Jonathan Kent's wrist watch. He had her propped up against the crack of his shoulder for her pillow and he had his arms wrapped around the cocooned Lois, keeping her upright. She squirmed again, nothing.

"Smallville!" She let out loudly.

Clark let out a content moan and gripped her tighter. _You have got to be kidding me. _She tried to move her arms from the blanket. _What, did he glue me to the blanket?_

"Clark!" She shouted

Clark's eyes shot open when Lois shouted again. He quickly moved in front of her searching for danger.

"What are you doing Kent? Get me out of this! I'm going to die of heat!" She whinnied to him.

Clark shook his head and then turned to see an angry Lois looking at him.

"Right, sorry." He unwrapped her.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked confused.

"You showed up last night at the farm drunk out of your mind."

"I did?" She asked confused.

"So you don't remember anything?" Clark asked seriously.

"I remember… leaving the apartment to get a beer, it was New Year's." She tried to remember

Clark sighed in relief. "Why? What happened last night?" Lois asked him.

Clark's eyes got round like saucers. "Nothing." He said real quickly. "Nothing at all." He gulped and then sent her a smile.

Lois pursed her lips at him. "You're a terrible liar Smallville."

He sighed, and then sent her a guilty look and _was he blushing? God, Lois what did you do?_

"Clark," She winced. "What… What did I do?" She looked at him with guilty eyes.

"Lois, really, it's nothing."

"Clark, really the longer you wait to tell me… the more I think how worse it could be. Come on… we are friends. Just tell me." She placed her hand on top of his.

Clark sighed and looked down. As he spoke he looked into her eyes, "You came on to me… we made out a little... I stopped it before you took my self control.

Lois sat silently for a few moments. She squeezed his hand. "Thanks for being such a good friend, and taking care of me."

"Anytime."

"You're probably exhausted. Now that I'm sober, you can go home." She let go of his hand and walked to her dresser. She breathed shakily.

"Lois, are you okay?"

She nodded her head without looking at him. He heard her gasp in a sharp breathe.

He walked over to her and brought her into a tight embrace. His hands soothed her shaking body.

"I'll always be here for you when you need me." He said softly to her.

_The sad thing is… You can't make that promise_. Lois thought to herself as she left a few tears fall.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it... well as much as you could. Don't worry tomorrow's wont be so... so... angst-y? Personal Responses tomorrow. :)


	5. Resolutions

Hey everyone! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEW, Favorited, and followed me! I'm so glad you all enjoyed this drabbles so much! Here's my responses to my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Taralittle: **I'm glad you enjoyed Mini-Lois ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**ElenaIsabella: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Hot-chocolate329: **I know it was pretty sad, but I felt there was a story there, I'm glad you liked it!

**a,sky: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it, I wasn't sure what you would all think!

**LoisNClark4Ever: **:) I'm glad you enjoy the two fun drabbles as much as I did writing them!I did think about doing another companion piece to it… we will see. Thank you for your kind reviews!

**Clois16: **Thank you friend!

**Xoxocamille: **Aww thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the family drabble. Yes I do have to say writing Lilly is kinda a guilty pleasure, it's just so much fun!Whew! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I wasn't sure what to expect, but I'm so happy you enjoy it! Happy New Year to you too!

**Crazy4fanfic2008: **Hehe, Yeah I tried to find something not pleasant, but not downright ugly. Ha Grandmas always have the best interest at heart though ;)And I'm glad you still enjoyed the angsty drabble! Thanks again!

Rating: T

Time: Present

Title: Resolutions

* * *

Clark smiled as he came into the small farm house after he successfully rescued a full family from driving off the side of a cliff. He stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, just watching Lois hard at work on something. Her brow was tightly furrowed and she lazily rubbed the end of her pen against her lips as she stared down at the notebook in front of her. Her left foot was doing a light tap, as if she was in a hurry to finish. Clark chuckled as she raked her right hand through her hair and let her head fall onto the table with a groan.

Lois heard her stalker and turned her face without lifting it at him to glare at him with one eye.

"When did you get home?" She asked

"A few minutes ago." He smiled at her, and walked towards her.

"So you felt like stalking me?"

"You were hard at work, I didn't want to interrupt." He shrugged his shoulders.

She lifted her head and kissed his lips when he brought his face closed to hers.

"What are you working on?" He asked peering over her shoulder.

"Ah, ah!" Lois said as she closed her notebook, and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "No x-ray vision either mister!"

Clark placed a pout on his face. Lois laughed, "I'll show you later, it's not done yet." She stood up grabbing her IPod from the table and her pen. "I think I'm going to finish this in the tub." Clark grinned brightly. "No, Smallville, you can't join." She said as she walked past him. "Do your chores or something… I'll be out in an hour… well make it two." She sent him a final smile before disappearing up the stairs. "And I mean it about the x-ray vision!" She yelled from upstairs.

Clark felt his ego had taken a blow, but then chuckled when he heard her yell. He shook his head and made his way outside.

* * *

"So you going to tell me the mystery that kept you in the bathroom for two hours?" Clark asked as he came inside to find Lois painting her toenails at the kitchen table.

"Uh-uh." She smiled as she finished her last toe. "Care to help a girl out?" Lois asked with a smile. Clark smiled back and quickly blew her toes dry. Lois stood up and walked over to the kitchen island and pulled a loose page from her notebook and walked back to Clark. She kissed him and then gave him the page.

"I give you, Lois Lane's New Year's Resolutions." She smiled brightly.

"Alright let's see what we have got here…" Clark said as he sat on the arm chair of the living room with Lois perched on one of the arms, reading over his shoulder.

"Number one; force myself to get one or two wedding details done every two weeks.

Number two; not allow Clark to force me into random supply closets, telephone both, abandon offices, etc. Anymore during regular office hours; we have a professional profile to keep.

Number three; Get back into running, it's stress relieving, set time aside to go running at least once a week.

Number four; get promoted by the end of this year, which won't be too hard now that Tess is my fiancé babysitter… but I still want to earn it

Number five; Make sure Smallville gets promoted too.

Number six; Make Clark appreciate Whitesnake.

Number seven; Be Lois Lane always and love and support Clark every single day." Clark finished reading the list and gave Lois a slow gentle kiss.

"I have to say… I'm a little, okay A LOT disappointed at number two… But I guess I'll let it slide if I get to see you in your running gear." Clark wiggled his eyebrow.

Lois laughed at him. "You are such a nerd." She kissed him again. "But you have to keep it in your pants, Tess and Ollie are going to be here soon and they will get all pissy if we blow then off _again_. Especially since it's New Year's."

Clark chuckled. "Alright, Alright." He was about to say something when heard a distress call for help. "I have to go." He ran and got his jacket, and stopped quickly to kiss Lois. "I love you." And then he disappeared from his sight.

_This year, was defiantly going to be a good one,_ Lois thought to herself.

* * *

That's all of them! Thank you again to everyone who read! Look for my one-shot coming soon called: Spiders! It should be out before next Saturday! Love you all! 


End file.
